Cracked
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Eight Episode, Cracked.
1. I Was Wrong About You

AN: Hope these will tide you over till the new episode next week. Enjoy! More to come soon!

* * *

_**Abby:**__ I was wrong…about you. _

* * *

Gibbs waited patiently between the elevators doors for Abby to return. He noticed the book she retrieved but chose not to address it.

"Thanks for uh, forgiving me…"

"You know I can't stay mad at you."

"You were mad at me?" She shrugged.

"Not mad. Concerned."

"Yeah. You easily confuse those sometimes."

The elevator ride continued in silence for a full five seconds before Abby switched off the power. "So I know you want to ask me about what I said, so go ahead and ask…because I completely understand how you might think it was out of line, but I don't think it was. Because honestly, it's not like there isn't this huge elephant in the room that we've never really moved or told to get out of the way and it's in heated situations like today that it's gonna come out…heated-ly."

Gibbs only stared back at her in response.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The '_you have no idea what I'm talking about' _look."

"What look would you prefer?"

"How about the '_I completely understand and I love you anyway'_ look."

Gibbs shifted his expression. "Better?"

She squinted. "Sort of."

He had known her long enough to know what she needed to do. "If it will make you feel better to explain, I'm all ears."

"Understatement of the century." She paced in the confined space. "Okay, listen…when I said I was wrong about you. I was upset and I know we've both said things that we don't mean when we're upset, but this time. I meant it." She took in a breath. "I always saw you on this perfect pedestal and sure you scowl at me sometimes, and cut off my rambling and leave for other countries without warning after almost dying…but more than that, you were always crazy honest with me…and I know you hated me finding out about Hernandez, but I hated it too. Cuz whether I like it or not…it changed the way I see you."

He took advantage of the pause. "I haven't changed Abs."

"But I have. Or at least I think I have. All I know is I really hate being mad at you…like really really hate it."

"I'm not a fan either."

"So we're good?"

Gibbs only nodded and awaited her next response which would inevitably involve some sort of physical contact. He braced himself for the hug and savored every second before easing away slowly.

"You know it's okay to be wrong sometimes Abs."

Her expression softened even more at his words and she responded simply. "Not about you."


	2. Tell Me The Pain Goes Away

_**Mrs Thorson:** Do you have children?_

_**Gibbs:** Did. _

_**Mrs. Thorson: **Please tell me the pain goes away. _

* * *

He couldn't tell her.

Because it didn't.

So he let the kindness in his eyes give her some comfort before standing up and walking away. It was then he did what he always did when he felt like this…went for coffee and wished it was bourbon. The facts of the case were a nice vacation to the ache he started to feel…the one he always felt when someone asked him that simple question. He'd figured out different ways to answer it in the past. A simple no or nothing at all. To him the answer didn't really matter.

They were still gone.

Just like they have been for years.

And the pain?

It's like a wound that never heals…and a hurt that never goes away.

Ever.


	3. Last Time

_**Tony**__: Last time we let you two out on a field trip. _

_

* * *

_

"Little quieter than usual Probie…letting Gibbs prized possession get away from a seasoned investigator like yourself, have anything to do with it?"

Tim didn't respond.

"What's the matter, guilt got your tongue?"

"Shut up!" Tim snapped towards him and stood up, causing Ziva and a few others in the office to stop what they were doing. "Just give a rest Tony." His voice softened a bit.

He was taken aback but decided to probe a little more; after all, it was against his nature to give in.

"Hey, if you want to take your frustrations out on me, fine. But I'm not the one who lost her."

"No…you're just the one who gets to stick the knife in deeper. Well I'm tired of it." His face was instantly red and Ziva thought now might be a good time to interject.

"Perhaps we should all sit down and cool our planes yes?"

"JETS!" Tim and Tony both corrected her with a louder decibel than necessary. It was then she decided to step back and observe.

"Look, she bolted on me alright? Yeah, that's no excuse, but I've spent the last few hours feeling sorry for myself…I don't need any help."

Tony took in his expression. "Maybe you should think about how to keep it from happening again? Ever think of that?"

"No…I've just been thanking God she's alright."

"You should be thanking God _you're_ alright…if anything had happened to her…"

"I know, Gibbs would've killed me."

He shook his head. "Not if I got to you first."

"Is that a threat?"

They were now standing inches from each other. "Sure sounded like one to me."

Tim took in a breath. "Then maybe we should take this outside?"

"What? And meet at the flag pole? This isn't elementary school McGeek."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Gibbs presence brought silence to the conversation but his Agents proximity hadn't changed and neither of them seemed willing to move. "You two work this out on your own time…we got work to do."

Tim was expecting a tongue lashing from Gibbs before the day was over, only it never came. Maybe he had been shaken up by the ordeal as well, even if he would never admit it. Tony sent occasional glances his way throughout the day but it wasn't until it was time to go home that they entered the elevator together in silence.

They both reached for the power switch.

"I got it."

"No, I got it."

Eventually Tony rolled his eyes and conceded to letting his partner turn it off.

"So I take it the flag pole meeting is still on?" Tony began the proceedings with a shrug.

Tim thought for a moment, not surprised at the sarcastic beginning to their conversation.

"You know I love Abby right?" He watched him nod. "You know I'd do anything in my power to keep her safe right?"

"We all would."

"So why would you pour salt in my wound?"

"I like salt." He noticed the attempt at humor wasn't gonna help. "Listen, I was aggravated…how the heck could you let her rabbit McGee?"

"You ever think about asking Abby that question?"

Tony considered his response. "I cant yell at Abby."

"Oh so it's okay to yell at me then?"

"Basically."

Tim sighed heavily. "So I get to take more abuse so she doesn't have to?"

"Surprised you're just picking up on this now."

"Fine." McGee reached flipped the power switch up and faced the doors.

Tony flipped it back down. "Fine? That's it? So you're okay with it?"

"Is it gonna change?"

"Probably not."

"Then yes. I'm fine."

It went silent for a few moments.

"Sorry about calling you out…I uh, I should have been more sensitive."

McGee could tell it was killing him. "Apology accepted. Sorry about the whole take it outside thing…I've always wanted to say that."

Tony hid a smile. "It's alright Probie…every married couple has their fights. It's healthy."

"Think that's why Gibbs didn't yell at us earlier?"

"He_ is_ an expert."

"True."

It went silent again before Tony flipped the switch up and hit an unexpected floor.

"Think we have one more stop to make…" he offered.

Tim agreed. "You really gonna yell at her?"

"She deserves it…"

The doors slid open.

"You're not gonna do it are you?"

"Not a chance."


End file.
